Teddy Goes to Shool
by Pia P
Summary: How will both Christian and Teddy Grey experience first day at school?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Christian's POV**

"Teddy, it's time for bed," I say and look at my son, who's still playing with his cars and trucks. He stops and looks at me, with a frown on his beautiful face.

"But daddy, I'm not tired yet," he complains and he give me his best puppy dog eyes. When he does that, the similarity between him and my beautiful wife is striking.

"Those puppy dog eyes won't work on me, Teddy," I say and shake my head. I walk up to him and scoops him up into my arms. "You have a big day tomorrow; first day at school." I see how Teddy's blue eyes gets bigger and filled with fear.

"Daddy, I won't go to school," he says quietly and shakes his little head. "I want to stay home with you, mommy, Phoebe, Sophie and mrs. Taylor."

I knew it would have been better if he was home schooled, but Ana wouldn't hear of it. I had made a promise to her, that I would give the public school a fair chance, so I have to be firm. "Hey buddy," I say very soft while I gently stroke his chin. "We have talked about this, there's nothing to be worried about. You'll do just fine and you'll get a lot of new friends, other than Sophie. Mommy and I will be there tomorrow until you're safe enough to be on your own."

Teddy buries his head in my neck and I can feel how tense his small body is. "I'm scared, daddy," he says with a small whisper. "What if I don't have any friends, daddy. And what if I'm too stupid? And what if I'm..."

"Theodore, stop it and now," I say in a firm voice. "I'll promise you, that you'll get many friends, and that you won't be stupid or anything else that you fear."

"Why is our son still up?" Ana asks as she appears from around a corner, and she holds her arms out towards Teddy.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow, mommy," Teddy says in his most sad voice.

Ana looks at me, as if it's my fault. "He was fine until I told him about his first day at school," I say and stoke him on the hair. "He's scared that he won't make any friends and that he would be stupid." I shrug my shoulders and hopes that Ana will help me out.

"Oh, my little prince," Ana says softly and kisses Ted on his cheeks. "I'll tell you something. I was just as scared as you are now, when I had my first day at school. But the first day went by and I did get some new friends and after the first day I could read the word 'ice'. And I wasn't afraid anymore."

Teddy looks at his mother with his big blue eyes and let go a big sigh. "OK, I'll try, mommy," he whispers. "But if I don't like it when you pick me up..."

"We'll take it from there, Teddy," Ana cuts in. "But you have to be rested, so of to bed you go. Daddy comes in a minute and read to you." She puts him back on the floor and give him a big kiss on the top of his head. "Love you to the moon and back again, Teddy."

"I love you like a hundred million billion firetrucks, mommy," he says and walks toward his room.

I pull Ana into an embrace. "Thank you. I didn't know what to say to him. Know I said that I would give public school a fair chance, but baby, Teddy told me that he wanted to stay at home."

She gives me a quick kiss on my cheek and hold me tightly. "Christian, Teddy just don't like new things."

I leans down and places my nose in Ana's hair and inhales deeply. "I just want him to be happy. But Bauer will be there with him."

"Oh, Christian not that discussion again," she snaps at my. But I will not change my mind about that. The media somehow discovered that our son was attending Green Lake Elementary School and I know there will be a big fuss and hype tomorrow.

"Anastasia, I will not bent on this one," I say in a firm voice. "Ted is not going to a public school without any security at all. I think you know what happened after our engagement at SIP?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"I know, I know," my wife sighs. "But can't Bauer be placed in the staff room, or even better, out in the car on the street? Does he really have to be in Teddy's classroom? He won't have a normal day with him there."

I ran both my hands through my hair. Deep down I know, she's right, but the mere thought of my son being unprotected makes me nervous. I look down into Ana's eyes and I can't help it, but smirk. She's giving me the exactly same puppy dog eyes Teddy gave me 10 minutes ago. "OK, not in the classroom, but Bauer will out on the hall by the door." I give Ana a strict glare. "End of discussion. Period."

Ana beams up at me. "I can accept that. Thank you, Sir," she says with a big smile on her lips. "Now, go check our son and I'll go and check our daughter." And with that she disappears down the hall.

I'm shaking my head amused. I'll deal with my dear wife later. When I'm in Teddy's room he's jumping up and down on his bed and his night wear is on the floor. "Teddy, don't jump on the bed," I scold him and picks up his clothes. "Come here. You need to change you clothes."

"Daddy, did you like to go to school?" Teddy asks me while he jumps down from his bed and walks up to me.

I hated going to school when I was his age; well I didn't hate the learning only being together with other people who didn't know my limits, like my parents. My classmates was afraid of me because I throw punches at them when they touched me. But I won't tell Teddy that – I won't allow my tainted past to interfere with his future. "Well Ted, I won't lie to you. There will be times that sucks but most of all it's fun to learn new thing," I say while I help him undress and changes to his night wear. "Aren't you exited to learn to read, count, understand science and much more?"

Teddy frowns. "I guess so, daddy," he says with his little voice. "Will there be music too?"

I let out a big laugh. "Of course buddy. You'll also learn how to read nodes and play an instrument."

"The piano?" he asks and I can hear the eagerness in his voice.

I nod. "Yes, if that's what you want to play," I say with pride in my voice. _My_ son want's to play the piano. "But there will be a lot of others instruments that you can play." I remove the duvet from Teddy's bed and Teddy climbs in bed and I tuck the duvet around him.

"Nah," he says and makes a yawn. "I'll play the piano, just like you daddy."

I lean down and kisses his forehead and both cheeks. "I'm so proud of you, my sweet, sweet boy and I love you so much." I grab two books from the bookshelf. "With one? 'Lorax' or 'The Little Prince'?"

"Little Prince, daddy. Because that's what mommy calls me," he says sleepily and curls further under his duvet with 'Winnie the Pooh' sheets and hugs his stuffed duck.

I kiss his little nose and opens the book. "That's right. You're mommy's little prince; and mine too." And I begin reading the book.

"Can you believe that our little prince has his first day at school today?" Ana asks me while we watch Teddy sleep. It's 7 in the morning and we're about to wake our little guy.

"No," I say with a little sadness in my voice. "I would wish for a special clock that could freeze time. I don't want any of our children to grow up." I wrap my arms around Ana's waist and kisses the back of her neck.

"This is a part of life, Christian," Ana says mildly and turns around in my arms and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Come on, let's wake him up."

We walks up to his bed and I sits down on it and Ana kneels on the floor. I gently strokes his hair. "Teddy, it's time to get up," I say and nuzzles his earlobe. Just like his mother, he snuggles deeper under the duvet and mumble something incomprehensible.

"Wake up my little prince," Ana says and gives him a kiss on the top of his hair. "Today is your first day at school."

Our beautiful boy slowly opens his eyes then looks at his shark backpack with a little worried frown. "It will be fine, Teddy," I reassure him. "Mrs. Taylor have prepared you favorite sandwich for lunch."

When he hears this, he's sitting up straight and looks at me and then to Ana with a big smile on his face. "With chicken?" he asks in a high voice. He looks like Christmas and his birthday has been merged.

I nod and both me and Ana laugh. All of his worries is swept away with a chicken sandwich. "Come on buddy. Mrs. Taylor has prepared breakfast," and scoop him up in my arms. "Do you want my or mommy to help you get dressed?"

"Mommy."

"OK Teddy," I say and put him down on his feet. "I'll be in the kitchen."

10 minutes later Teddy and Ana, with Phoebe in her arms appears in the kitchen. "What do you want Teddy?" I ask. "Oatmeal or omelet?"

"Omelet, daddy," he says while he climbs onto the stool and grabs his fork.

I pour some omelet on to his plate and then I pour some milk into his glass. Just as I'm about to put my own fork into my mouth again, Taylor emerges from around the corner. I look at him questioningly.

"Sir, when you're done eating, then I need to speak to you."

"It's fine Taylor," I nod and watch him disappear again. I continue eating but I can feel Ana's gaze at me. I look at her, and just as I felt, she's looking at me. "What is it baby?"

"What was that about?", she asks me and her eyes are filled with concern.

I shrug my shoulders, but I have an idea. "I'll find out as soon I'm done with my breakfast. Don't worry, baby. I've got this under control." I scoop the last bite of my breakfast up on the fork and eat it. I leave the table and walks into Taylor's office. "Taylor, what's up?"

"Sir, you need to see this," he says and points to the security screens, and I'm cursing at the sight. In front of the main gate, several journalists are posted. They are without a doubt waiting for the chance to get a picture of us.

"For fuck sake," I swear and run my hands through my hair.

Taylor looks back at me. "Do you still want to drive yourself in the Audi SR 6, Sir?"

I shake my head. "No, we'll have to take the Q7," I say and slams my fist into the desk. "You know fucking well the windows in the SR 6 aren't tinted. My son isn't going to be a fucking news sensation, Taylor." I'm fucking tired of the fucking press. The whole last week, they have been acting like vultures – trying to get a bloody statement from both GEH and Grey Publishing about our son attending kindergarten. And why, I ask, are people interested in how my son feels about going to school? He's just like everyone else – the only difference is that his parents are some of the wealthiest people in America.

"I'll go and get the car ready, at what time do you want to leave, Sir?"

I look back at Taylor. "We have to be there at 8.20 so we'll leave exactly at 8." I let out a loud sigh. Ana won't be happy about this. I clearly remember when we drove her to the hospital when Phoebe was born.

Out in the kitchen both Ana and Teddy are gone; the only person who is there is Mrs. Taylor. "Good morning, Mr. Grey," she greets me while she's clearing the table.

"Hello, Gail. Where's Mrs. Grey and the children?" I ask and grabs my BlackBerry.

"Mrs. Grey and young Mr. Grey are upstairs in young Mr. Grey's bedroom and Phoebe is with the nanny."

"Thank you," I mutter and goes to the stairs. On my way up I'm thinking how to say this to Ana. This fucking thing would have been easier if Ted was home schooled. When I near Teddy's room I can hear talk and laughter.

"A... B... C... D... H...," Teddy says and that brings a little smile on my lip.

"Not quite, my little prince," Ana says in a soft voice. " A... B... C... D... E. Not H."

I enter the room and see that both Ana and Teddy is sitting on the floor with his wooden letter bricks scattered on the floor. "Daddy, I'm no good with the alphabet," Teddy complains and he looks up at me.

I squat down and tousles his hair. "No, not now – but you'll learn. You just have to practice," I say softly. "May I borrow mommy for awhile?"

His eyes gets bigger. "Do I get her back again, daddy?" and he looks like he's never going to see Ana again.

I chuckle. "Of course, buddy," I reassure him. He looks pleased with my answer. Before I get up again I give him a kiss on his cheek and I sign to Ana to come with me. We leave Teddy's room and I head towards our master bedroom.

"What's wrong, Christian?" she asks me with concern in her eyes.

I wrap my arms around her and look her in the eyes. "There's been a change in our plans. Taylor will drive us to Teddy's school in the Q7."

She frowns. "Why the Q7? I thought that we would take the SR 6, because we're going as a family."

I gently stroke her lovely long hair. "Baby, there are journalists out in front of the main gate. I don't want our son's picture in the media – not because he's attending school," I say as calming as I can, given the circumstance that I'm mad as hell.

Ana stiffens in my arms and let out a gasp. "Why are they doing this Christian? Why can't they leave our family alone?"

"I don't know, baby," I say with a shrug. "People want gossip."

"I know that," she says and her voice has gone one octave up. "But what's so special for strangers to know about our son's first day at school? Don't get me wrong, I understand their curiosity about some of the foundations that we donate money to – but this, it's just wrong."

I kiss the top of her head and pull her into my embrace. "I know baby. And that's why we can't take the SR 6 like we planned," I say while I stroke her back. "If this hasn't died by tomorrow, I'll give them all a fucking statement, that says 'Leave my family alone!'"

Ana giggles at my outbreak. "That will show them," she says with a smile on her face. "I just hope that we can get into the school without any problems."

"Me too, baby. Let's get our son ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Teddy's POV**

I'm holding mommy and daddy's hands when we're walking to our car. I like cars. They're nice and fast. And I like the 'WROOM' sound daddy make the car say – it's fun.

I have my shark bag pack on my back and mommy have my lunch box. It's funny that the food is in there and not in the re-fri-ge-ra-tor. The re-fri-ge-ra-tor is keeping the food cold and fresh. Our re-fri-ge-ra-tor is never empty, there's always food in there.

I look up at mommy and she's smiling to me. I look up at daddy, but he's just staring around us. I look back at mommy.

"Everything is going to be fine, my little prince," she says and I giggle. I like when mommy calls me her little prince. I see mr. Taylor and he opens the door in daddy's BIG car. This isn't what we're used to. When Phoebe and I have to go to the doctor, we're always driving in the other car – the smaller one. I look up at daddy, but he doesn't notice me. Have I done something wrong? I don't think so.

"Get in Ana," daddy say in a hard voice, but mommy gets into the car and I follow her. Right after me, daddy gets in and Taylor closes the door. Mommy helps me with my shark bag pack and buckles me up. Then Taylor gets in by the steering wheal and the new one daddy just made work for us. I look back up at daddy, but he still doesn't look at me.

"Christian, act normal," mommy says to daddy and gives daddy a squeeze on his knee. Daddy looks at mommy and then at me and then he gives me a smile. But I can see that the smile doesn't reach up to his eyes.

"Have I done something bad, daddy?" I ask and look down at my hands.

I hear how daddy gasps and then his finger is under my chin, lifting my head up. "No Teddy," he says in a soft voice, and I relax again. "I just want you to be safe."

"Sir," Taylor says and looks at daddy through the rear mirror. Daddy looks at Taylor and mommy too, and then all of them are looking out the windshield. What's going on? I look out the windshield, and by the big main gate I can see lots of people and some of them have big picture-thingies around their necks. I look at mommy and then to daddy.

"Daddy?" I ask and daddy looks at me.

Daddy takes and squeezes my hand. "There's nothing to worry about, Teddy," he says. "Mommy and daddy have it under control. We'll protect you."

"But who are all those people?" I ask and look back to the main gate and all the people with the picture-thingies. Daddy pulls me close to him and he lets out a big sigh.

"Teddy, those people are called paparazzi. They work for the press – sort of," he says. "They make money by tracking rich and famous people and taking their pictures. Then they sell them to different newspapers or TV channels." Daddy look up at mommy and mommy pats me on my knee.

"But I'm not famous and rich, daddy."

"I know, my little prince," mommy says with a little smile. "But daddy is. That's why the media and the press thinks it's interesting to see you on your first day at school."

I watch the gate opens and then there's big bright flashes everywhere. Both mommy and daddy looks at me and Taylor honks the horn. 'HONK! HONK!' I would have thought it was funny, but right now I don't. I watch as the pas-pa-ri-zies move away from daddy's big car. I'm making myself as small as I can and hides under my daddy's arm. All those people scare me, so I close my eyes. Then I can feel the car speed up and when I opens my eyes again, all the pas-pa-ri-zies are gone.

On the drive to the school daddy yell at someone over his phone. I don't like it when daddy yell, because he looks so scary. Mommy scolded daddy for yelling in front of me and then daddy said something about the pas-pa-ri-zies' job. I just played with mommy's phone. When we arrive at the school I see many people with picture-thingies and I look up at mommy. "Are all these pas-pa-ri-zies, mommy?"

Mommy gives my knee a gentle squeeze. "Paparazzi, Teddy. They're called pa-pa-raz-zi, and no not all of them are paparazzi. Some of them are proud parents just like daddy and I," she says and then she looks at daddy. "Christian, how are we supposed to get in, without the media fleet taking our picture?"

Daddy looks at mommy and then at Taylor. "Mr. Grey. I'm advising you not to," he says. Sometimes it's like Taylor can hear my daddy's thoughts.

"I'm not letting them take pictures of my family," daddy snaps. "We're not here on official business, so they can fuck off."

"Christian!," mommy gasps. "Your language. Teddy's with us." I smirk. It's funny when mommy scolds daddy, but then daddy looks at me, and his eyes are happy.

"Theodore Raymond Grey, are you smirking at your own daddy?" I'm looking up at mommy and she's smiling too. I look back at daddy and nod.

"It's funny when mommy scolds you," I say with a giggle, but then I see a bright flash from one of the picture-thingies, and I hide under my mommy's arm.

"That's it," daddy says and he takes of his belt. "Ted, Ana, you stay in the car." I can feel that mommy is nodding and she gently strokes my hair. Daddy opens the door and steps out and slams the door shut and it make me jump in my seat.

"There, there," mommy says and begin to hum the song daddy made me and I relax. I can't hear what daddy is saying to the pas-pa-ri-zies... no what was it mommy said? Pa-pa-raz-zi. But I don't think it's something good he tells them.

Then daddy opens the door. "It's OK. They won't take any pictures." Then he reaches out for my hand and he helps me out of the car. He's still blocking my view with the car door, so I can't see the Pa-pa-raz-zi. When mommy get's out of daddy's big car she helps me with my shark bag pack. Daddy takes my hand again and mommy too, and then we walk into the school without any bright flashes.

Mommy and daddy help me find my classroom, and in there are many people. Most of them are small like my, but some are just as big as my mommy and daddy. A woman walks up to us and I hide behind daddy's legs. "Hello there. And who are you?" she ask, but I'm not sure if she's talking to me or to my mommy and daddy, so I say nothing.

Mommy squats down to me. "Teddy, what do you say when you're introducing yourself?"

Slowly I offer my hand to the woman, but I'm still standing behind daddy. "Teddy Grey. Nice to meet you."

The woman gently shakes my hand and gives me a big smile. "Teddy? Oh, is that your nick name?" I nod and the woman looks at my mommy and daddy and then back at me. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm mrs. Noel and I'm your teacher." Mrs. Noel look back at my mommy and daddy and offer her hand and both of them shakes it. "And you must be the proud parents."

"Yes, we are," daddy says. "I'm Christian Grey, and this is my wife, Anastasia Grey. Did you get my e-mail?"

"Certainly mr. Grey. And it's been approved that either mr. Bauer or mr. Frost is on school property when your son's at school."

I look up at mommy and I tug her sleeve. "What are they talking about?"

Mommy squats down again. "To protect you from those people that you saw at our house and in front of the school, mr. Bauer or mr. Frost will be posted outside your classroom door."

I look around and there daddy's new guy is. He's wearing a black suit, white shirt and a black tie. Daddy give the man a sign and he walks up to us. "This is mr. Bauer," daddy says and both mommy and mrs. Noel greets him. I look at him and he seems like no fun at all. Taylor's funny. Daddy looks at me and mr. Bauer walks to the door. "Well, buddy. Why don't we go inside and check things out?" and he offers me his hand.

Inside the classroom there's four big tables with five chairs and the chair's are blue. Around the wall is all the letters in the alphabet and on one of the walls are the numbers 1-10. Under the numbers are a huge white thing with writing on it in different colors. I look up at daddy. "What does it say on the white thingy, daddy?"

Daddy looks where I'm pointing and squats down. "The white thing is called a blackboard Teddy, and the writing says 'Welcome to your first day at school.'," he says.

I look at the writing and for me it's just gibberish. I continue my look around the room. Under the window there are some shelves with trays in it in different colors. "Daddy, my name is there," I say and point at a green trey.

Daddy looks at the tray and then at me. "My god, you're right. I think it's for all the nice drawings you'll be making," he says and kisses the top of my head.

In on corner of the room there's a bunch of toys and a weird thingy with a tapestry on it. I walk up to it. "It's a puppet theater," mommy says and look at the theater. "I loved those when I was a little girl."

"You're also a girl, mommy," I say and laugh. "Boys don't play with puppets."

Mommy pulls me into an embrace. "You're thinking of puppets like the one Phoebe has, but it's not those puppets you would use in a puppet theater," she says with a laugh. "You use hand puppets."

Mrs. Noel walks up to us. "Well Teddy. What do you think?"

I look at mommy and then up at mrs. Noel. "It's OK I guess," I say with a shrug, not knowing what else to say.

"He's a little bit shy," mommy says to mrs. Noel and she's squeezing my shoulders.

Mrs. Noel laugh. "Almost every child is shy on their first day at school, mrs. Grey, but I think that Teddy will fit in perfectly in this class," she says and gives my mommy a smile. "Would you have me excused?" and mommy nods. Mrs. Noel walks up to the white... blackboard. Ha – it's funny to name a white thing a blackboard. It should be named a whiteboard. "Everyone could I have your attention please?" All the talking stops and everyone, both children and parents are looking at her. "If all my pupils would take their places, I would be mighty pleased."

I look up at mommy and daddy, and both of them gives me a gentle nudge towards the tables. Slowly I walk around the tables and look for my name – I know how my name look like. And on the table nearest the door is my name and my seat. I'm sitting together with two girls and two boys. One of the boys keep saying to his parents, that he wants to stay by them. I want that too, but I have to be a big boy. I look around the room after mommy and daddy and I find them in the corner closest to me. Daddy grabs down in mommy's hand bag and when his hand comes out again, he's holding his Nikon picture-thingy and he takes photos of me.

"Children," mrs. Noel calls out in the room. "If you all could be quiet please." She look around to all the tables, and everyone except the boy at my table, is quiet.

"But, I don't want to sit here. I want to be with you."

"Michael," mrs. Noel says and walks up to him. "Would it be easier for you, if your parents came closer to you?" The boy, Michael, nods and his mommy and daddy walks up to him and stands next my mommy and daddy. "Good, now that the silence has been established, I would like too welcome you all to kindergarten. We'll have so much fun and we'll learn a lot of stuff." She looks at the clock on the wall over the door. "On this school, we always starts the day with a morning assembly in the great hall, so we'll walk down there in about five minutes. That will take about 15 minutes and after that we'll meet in this classroom again. Then it's time to say good-bye to the parents and we shall have fun and getting to know each other better." She then looks at all the mommies and daddies. "I strongly advice you parents to get to know each other, because this is a school where we have a lot of events that's managed by the pupils' parents."

I look at mommy and daddy, and both of them gives me the thumbs up-sign. I smile at them. Mrs. Noel tell us to follow her down to the great hall. Mommy and daddy take both my hands and we begin to follow mrs. Noel. "I'm SO proud of you, my little prince," mommy whispers in my ear and daddy pats the top of my head.

"That's my boy,' he says proudly and I feel like I'm growing and I'm beaming of pride and happiness.

When we're down in the great hall all the new parents are lined up along the wall, and all of the other children, both new like me and the older once, is sitting on the floor. Michael is sitting by his parents feet, but I'm sitting a little away from mommy and daddy.

Then a woman walks up to the free space on the floor. She presents herself as the prin-ci-pal of the Green Lake Elementary School, and her name is Joanne Bowers. She seams strict and I'm glad that she's not my teacher. She talks a lot and I'm bored. I fiddles with my shoelaces. Then we all shall sing and the song is 'Itsy bitsy spider' and then there's the school's song, but I don't know that one, so I don't sing along.

Once again mrs. Bowers talks and this time she wishes us all good luck with out edu-ca-tion. And then she tell us that we may return to our classrooms quietly and no running out in the halls. I frown at that – I love running, running is more funny than walking.

On the way back to the classroom, my mommy and daddy walks past Michael and his mommy and daddy. Michael is crying, because it's now time for all the mommies and daddies to leave. I'm not looking forward to it, but I'm not crying.

"Well, daddy and I have to leave now," mommy says with tears in her eyes and I roll my eyes at her. I look up at daddy, and he takes another photo of me.

"I can't believe our little boy is so big," daddy says with pride in his voice. "But Ted, promise me one thing," he looks down at me.

"What daddy," I say, wondering what he'll say.

"Don't get any older, buddy." And then he pulls me into an embrace that makes it hard for me to breath.

Mommy laugh at that. "Oh Christian, don't make our son promise you something he can't keep." Mommy looks down at me and also she, pulls me into a big embrace and kisses my nose, chin and both cheeks. "Mommy and daddy will both pick you up at 15.30 when you're day is over. Have fun my little prince. And do what you're being told. OK?"

"OK mommy," I say and I start to feel tears in my eyes – but I'm a boy and boys doesn't cry.

Mrs. Noel turns up in the door. "Teddy can you say good-bye, to your parents?," she asks. "We're about to start."

I look at her and then at my mommy and daddy. We make a group hug and both mommy and daddy kisses the top of my head. When they let go of me I walk into my classroom without looking back and takes my seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Christian's POV**

"Wow – he didn't even look back," I say to my wife after the door to Teddy's classroom is closed. I look at her, and tears are streaming down her cheeks. "Hey baby," I say softly and kisses her tears away. "He'll be fine. He's a good and bright boy."

Ana nods and dry her nose with the back of her hand. "I know that Christian. I just miss him already."

"Me too baby, me too," I say and wrap my arm around her waist. "Come on we have to get to work." I look at Bauer who is standing by the classroom door. "If you spot a single person with a fucking camera, you'll take him down at once. Understood?"

Bauer gives me a small nod. "Yes sir."

"Good. Come let's go baby," I say and Ana follows me down the hall.

Just as we're outside, we're surrounded by fucking journalists and paparazzi. "Mr. Grey, how was it to enroll your first born in school?" "Mrs. Grey, what will our son eat at lunch?" "Mr. Grey, how come you choose to enroll your son in a public school?"

All the paparazzi jerks are taking our picture and the fucking journalists are asking stupid questions. I push some of them away and Ana's hiding behind me. How Taylor manages to come to our rescue I don't know. All the way to my car all I'm saying is 'No comment' and is fucking tiring to do that several times over and over again. Just as Ana's in the car, I slam the door shut, and give them my deadliest look. "I have nothing to say to you about my son. We're here as private persons and this is not, I repeat NOT, an official business. You people need to learn where the line is, and right now you all have crossed that with several miles. My wife and I are trying to give our children a normal life, and you people makes that hard. If you want a comment, you shall have one: Leave my family alone." And with that rant, I opens the car door and gets in and Taylor drives away towards Grey Publishing.

Ana stares at my all speechless, I think. I reach up and grabs her hand. "Don't worry. If there's something in the paper tomorrow, it'll be about me and not about our son."

"You do know, that this could backfire, right Christian?" she says. "Now you properly given them a taste of a story."

"I don't give a fuck," I say with a shrug. "They can write about me what they want, but I pull the line at our children. They haven't decided to have this kind of life."

"Oh, Christian," Ana says and she hugs me tight while she cries again. "I already miss my little prince," she sobs into my neck.

I gently and slowly tracing my fingers up and down her arm. "Shhh baby," I soothe her. "I miss him too." I feel my BlackBerry vibrates and I frown when I look at the screen. Ana looks up at me questioningly. "It's Sawyer," I say and answer the call. "Grey... What? You got to be kidding me. Why can't they leave us alone?... No, mrs. Grey will use the goods delivery entry," I say and end the call.

"What was that about?" Ana asks me and I frown even more. "Tell me. I want to know."

I sigh. "The damn press has decided to camp outside Grey Publishing," I say with a growl.

"Oh, Christian. Why can't they just leave our children alone?" Ana says and I can feel her body tensing in my arm. During the whole drive to Grey Publishing I just hold her tight.

When we arrive to Grey Publishing, Sawyer opens the car door. Ana looks at me. "I'll see you at 15.00."

"Yes baby," I say and leans towards her to give her a kiss and she responds. "If there's anything, call or write me. I'm here for you baby."

She nods and kiss my cheek. "I know Christian. Maybe work can take my thoughts of Teddy away. Love you, Christian."

I inhale sharply at her words. "I love you too, baby." And with that she follows Sawyer and disappears in the depth of Grey Publishing.

I'm sitting in my office and look at some budgets. My eyes keeps wandering to the clock on my wall. It's now a little over 11 and I decide to make a quick little check on Bauer.

To: Joe Bauer

Subject: Problems?

Date: September 3 2017 11.02

From: Christian Grey

Bauer

How are things? Any problems? Is Teddy fine?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I wait and wait, but Sawyer don't answer me. I'm not patient with people; only Teddy and Phoebe. I'm just about to call Bauer when me e-mail 'pings'.

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Problems?

Date: September 3 2017 11.08

From: Joe Bauer

Sir

Everything is as it should be. Young mr. Grey is fine. No need to worry.

Joe Bauer

I let out a big sigh. I have to talk to Bauer about answering my e-mails right away. I quickly type a e-mail to Ana, because I think she would appreciate the news.

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Our not so little prince

Date: September 3 2017 11.10

From: Christian Grey

Dear Ana

I just want to tell you, at our boy is doing fine, and there hasn't been any problems with the press and the paparazzi.

Christian Grey

CEO & overprotective father, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Overprotective who?

Date: September 3 2017 11.13

From: Anastasia Grey

Dear Christian

I know that you're overprotective, but that one of the things I love about you.

But please don't disturb neither Bauer or our son. Like you said, what could possibly go wrong.

I have to go to a meeting, but I'll see you when you pick me up.

Love you.

Ana x

I smile at my wife's e-mail. She right; I should not disturb Bauer and Teddy, but I need to know that everything is fine. If someone as much as break a hair on his head, they'll have to deal with me. I look on the photo of the four of us on my desk. It's the only thing in my office I really love. When ever I have a hard day, I just look at that picture and everything isn't as black as it was before. Just I'm reaching out to touch my son on the photo, there's a knock on my door. "Come in," I shouts.

Andrea walks in. "Sir, there's been a cancellation," she says and looks down at her iPad. "Your two o'clock meeting with mr. Berry. He's been ill and his office didn't know when he'll be back again."

"Thank you, Andrea," I say and leans back in my seat. "Any thing else?"

Andrea starts to shift on her feet and I tense up. "Well, sir," she says and looks up from the iPad. "'Seattle Times' has called several times, to get a statement about your son. 'Nooz' has also called, and they were pretty mean, sir."

I get up on my feet and Andrea takes a step back. "What do you mean, with 'they're pretty mean'?" I ask in a harsh voice.

Andrea turns pale as if she's afraid to tell me. "They said that they would dig into your and your wife's economy to find out why you and mrs. Grey decided to enroll your son in a public school, if you, or even better, your son, didn't give them a statement by 12.15. They even threatened with exposing some rather nasty details about your private life."

"What details?" I snap.

"They didn't say, sir," Andrea almost whispers. "They only told me, that they have got the information, by someone who you knew very well, sir."

I run both my hands through my hair. I look at Andrea. "Andrea get Barney on the line and ask Ros to see me in 30 minutes," I hiss at her.

"Yes, sir," she says and almost runs out the door.

I sit back down on my chair. Who the fuck have done this? Is it Hyde? No it can't be – his still in prison, serving his life sentence. And information about what? How Ana and I met? My lifestyle? In my head I'm thinking about the 15 subs I had before Ana; is it some of them? I'm distracted in my train of thoughts when my phone rings. "Grey," I snap.

"It's Barney. You wanted to talk to me, sir."

"Yes Barney, thank you for calling so quickly. I need you to check something for me." And I begin to explain what I need Barney to do. Just as I hangs up there's another knock on my door. "Come in, " I almost yell and Ros steps in and closes the door behind her.

"Christian, Andrea said you have some problems," Ros says and I can see that she's thinking what's wrong.

"That's putting it mildly," I say and gestures for her to take a seat. "As you know, our son started kindergarten today." I look at Ros who's nodding. "Well the press somehow managed to find out at which school he's attending. I didn't want him or my wife to give a statement because it's a private event. And now the fucking 'Noos' is threatening me, if Teddy or I don't give them a statement before 12.15 they'll dig into our finances. What would you do, if you were in my shoes Ros?"

Ros looks at me all flabbergasted by the look on her face, but she quickly regains the ability to speak. "How dare they do that?," she almost yell. "If I were you, I would contact 'Noos' and give them your point of view about their methods to the editor. I would then tell the editor, that what your children do and don't do, isn't in the public's interest to know about. Lastly I would tell him, if they as much as breath on my accounts, I'm gonna sue them. If the editor is reasonable, I'll give him a little something something like 'I'm a proud father who just enrolled my son, and therefor both him and my wife don't need the press in my life.'"

I look at Ros thinking were I would be if she didn't work for me – I don't dare think of it. "Thank you Ros, I'll defiantly do that," I say and look at the picture at my family.

"Christian, it's not up to me," Ros says and give me a piece of paper. "But if I were you, I would contact this foundation by Kristen Bell. They don't want that the paparazzi and other journalists are taking pictures of children, without the parents' agreement."

At that second I know that this is a foundation that I gladly would donate money to. "Thank you, Ros," I say and give her a little smile "I can always count on you, when the ship is sinking."

"You're welcome, Christian," she says and begins to walk to the door. "Call me if there's any developments – both good and bad."

When she's out the door, I find 'Noos' contact number and call them.

Well, that was an interesting conversation with the editor of 'Noos', Benjamin Franks. He didn't know that one of his reporters has sunken to use blackmailing to get a story. He apologized many times and told me, that the reporter would be looking after a new job from this afternoon. He told me that they always hunted good stories, but not like that. I told him that I would check mine and my wife's accounts to see if there's been illegal activity. If there hasn't, I promised mr. Frank, that I would call him around 14.00 and give a statement – if he didn't disturb my family ever again.

After that call, I talked to a woman from the Kristen Bell foundation and we had a good talk, and I donated $1 million. She was so surprised by the amount that she screamed. It was so loud that I heard a ringing tone inside my ear a few minutes after.

I'm pretty proud of myself – I did only check in on Bauer four times and everything was going fine. I did check in with Barney. He checked our accounts and there's been no one snooping around. Pleased with that I contact mr. Frank again and gave him the statement Ros told me to deliver.

I'm reading though some budgets when my BlackBerry rings. I look at the display, and it's Ana. "Baby," I say and I can hear the panic in my voice. "Is there something wrong?

"No, but I miss my son, my little prince. Can't we drive to the school right away?"

I look at the clock. "The time is only 14.45, baby," I say with a big smile on my lips. "What would you do until 15.30?" I can feel how Ana's rolling with her eyes at me.

"I don't know," she says. "The only thing I know is that I can't concentrate about work any more. I keep staring at the photo of the four of us."

I think a little bit. "Have you eaten?" I ask.

There's silence in the other end of the line. 'Dammit, Ana' I curse inside my head. "Uhm... No," she finally says.

"Baby, you must eat. I'll pick you up in 15 minutes and then we're going to the deli you like so much to get something to eat," I say and begin the process with turning of the computer and get my stuff.

"The Saigon Deli," she asks and I can hear her eagerness.

"That's the one," I say, with a little laugh, as I walks out the door. "See you in a bit, baby."

"Love you Christian."

Still after five years of marriage, I inhale sharply at her words. "I love you too, baby," I say softly. "See you soon."

Andrea look up at me. "Are you leaving, sir?"

"Yes, Andrea. I'm going to take my wife out for a bite of food, and then we're going to pick our son up from school," I say. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with these words I enters the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Teddy's POV**

All the children in my class wait on their mommies and daddies. I wait too. Now that I have been to school, I don't need to go tomorrow. Tomorrow I want to play with Phoebe, the nanny and mrs. Taylor.

I have my shark bag pack on and my lunchbox in my hand. I'm tired, but I had a lot of fun. Peter from my desk is funny and we played together. We played with the cars, but mrs. Noel scolded us, because we took the cars outside. It didn't help when I told her, it's more fun driving the cars outside in the sand.

We have all a note with us. Mrs. Noel said that we should get our mommies and daddies to sign it. It's about something called weapons and guns. I guess mommy or daddy will mail the note, because I'm not coming back. I'm not allowed to play wit guns. Daddy hates them. Once I found a cool gun in a toy store, but daddy wouldn't give me one. I told that to Grandma and Grandpa, but they said the same thing as daddy – weapons aren't toys. But if they aren't toys, why are they in a toy store then?

"Who picks you up?" Peter asks me. I like Peter. He like cars just like me.

"My mommy and daddy," I say and look towards the door. I can't see mommy and daddy yet, only that guy in the black suit. "Who is picking you up?"

"My sister," Peter says. "My mommy and daddy has to work."

"I have a sister too, but she can't drive a car," I say. "Only, mommy, daddy and mr. Taylor can drive a car."

"Who's mr. Taylor?" Peter asks me.

"Mr. Taylor is working for my daddy," I say. "He drives my daddy at work and sometimes my mommy."

"Whoa, your mommy and daddy don't drive a car," Peter says.

"No," I say. "Not for work. But daddy always drives when were going to visit my Grandma and Grandpa. Mommy drives when my sister and I have to go to the doctor and the tooth doctor."

"Peter, I told you to wait outside."

We both look at the door. And there's a girl standing and she doesn't look nice. She has a lot of earrings like my mommy. But hers isn't in her ears, there are on her lip, over her lip, in her nose and over her eyes.

"So..., sorry Amy," Peter stutters "Bye Teddy." And then he walks outside the door, and them I'm all by myself. Wish mommy and daddy would come. I miss them.

"Teddy! There's my little prince."

I look around and by the door, mommy and daddy is standing. I ran towards them, but then I remember mrs. Noel's rule about not running inside. I walk into my mommy's and daddy's open arms and they give me a big hug. I look up at them and daddy shakes my hair.

"Hi buddy, how was school?"

I giggle because it's good to see mommy and daddy, and because I didn't cry and because I had a lot of fun. "It was good, daddy. But I want to go home to Phoebe now," I say and walk towards the door.

"Wait Teddy," my mommy says and grabs my hand. "What have you forgotten?"

I look at mommy and daddy and daddy then points with his chin at mrs. Noel. I roll my eyes at daddy and his eyebrow shoots up, and I know that I have done something wrong. I walk up to mrs. Noel and she looks at me.

"Yes Theodore?"

"My mommy and daddy has come to get me," I say and looks at mommy and daddy. Mommy is looking at some of the drawings we have made today and daddy looks at the car I played with together with Peter. I look back at mrs. Noel, and she offers me her hand and I take it.

"Thank you for a fine day, Theodore. See you tomorrow."

I quickly shake my head. "I don't need to come to school tomorrow. I have been today."

Mrs. Noel starts to laugh, like I have said something funny. "Oh Theodore, you have to attend school every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday the next many years."

"No, not me. Goodbye mrs. Noel," I say and I turn around on my heals, just like daddy, when he doesn't ap-pro-ve something. I walk up to mommy and daddy and they both takes my hands and we walk out the door.

Out on the hallway I can't see the man in the black suit. "Where is the man in the black suit, daddy?"

Daddy looks down at me. "He's driven home, when he saw your mommy and me."

"Will he be there tomorrow too?" I ask, because I think it's silly for the man in the black suit to bee there when I'm not.

Daddy nods. "Of course. He's always with you, when you're at school."

I look at mommy and then back at daddy. "But I have been to school today, daddy. I don't need to go to school any more."

I hear mommy giggle and daddy is smirking. "Teddy, tell me what you have learned today," daddy says.

I wrinkle my eyebrows. Why does daddy ask me that? "I learned some of the letters in the alphabet and I learned some of the numbers, and I learned that I'm not allowed to run in the hallways and that I'm not allowed to play with the toy car out in the sandbox – even though it's more fun to play with it in the sandbox than inside on the carpet."

Mommy squats down in front of me. "You see Honey, that's why you have to go back to school tomorrow. So you can learn even more than you learned today. That's also why you have to attend school in many years, so you can learn to put the letters together and create words, and put numbers together and create new numbers."

"But then I won't have time to play with Phoebe and mrs. Taylor and the nanny and you and daddy," I say and I begin to feel a little sad.

Mommy pulls me into hug and she kisses my on top of my head. "You'll have new friends Honey, and you can always play with Phoebe when you're back from school, and you'll have done your homework." Mommy get back up on her feet and we begin to walk again.

Daddy opens the front door and we steps out side. There aren't any pa-pa-raz-zis like this morning. I see Taylor, he is waiting by daddy's big car and he opens the backdoor for us. "Mr. and mrs. Grey. Young mr. Grey," he says and give me a little smile."

Mommy smiles at Taylor. "Hi Taylor," she says and gets in the back of the car. I climbs in after mommy and daddy get in after me.

"Where to, mr. Grey?" Taylor asks daddy.

"To the house, Taylor," daddy says and looks down at me. "What have you been doing all day, Teddy?"

"I played with Peter and while we ate, mrs. Noel read a story to us."

Mommy gives my hand a squeeze. "Really? Which story?"

"_'Moogie the messy Beastie'_."

Mommy gets a weird face – just like when Phoebe finishes her plate of food. "Oh... That's such a cute story."

I nod. "And when we were done eating, mrs. Noel told us to draw a picture from the book. It was fun. Although Michael didn't want to share the crayons – mrs. Noel scolded him for that."

Daddy looks at mommy, and mommy shakes her head, why I don't know. But daddy get that look on his face, when he does something against mommy's wishes. Daddy rolls his eyes and then looks at me. "What did you else do?"

"We played a name-game. Mrs. Noel started; she said her name, tossed the bean-bag to me, and I had to say her name first, and then my name, then I tossed the bean-bag to Peter; and he had to first say mrs. Noel's name, then mine and his. He then tossed the bean-bag to..."

"OK, buddy. We get the picture," daddy laughs. "What did you else do?"

I think. We have done so much to day. "Mrs. Noel showed us the letters S, T, L, A and B, and then we had to point at things that started with the letters and then draw and write them."

When we got home, mrs. Taylor was waiting. "Mr. and mrs. Grey. Teddy, how was school? Let me take you back pack."

I give her my shark back pack and my jacket. "It was OK, mrs. Taylor. I'm hungry."

"Do you want me to make you a snack, Teddy?" she asks me, and I nod.

Teddy, what do you say?" mommy says.

I look at mrs. Taylor. "Yes please," I say and look back at mommy. "May I play with Phoebe now mommy?"

"You may, but not too wild."

"Yes mommy," I says at go to find my little sister.

Phoebe and I are sitting on the top of the stairs – we're playing spy agents, and mommy and daddy are the bad guys.

Mommy is looking in my shark back pack and I tap Phoebe on her shoulder. "Look Phoebe, the smuggler has put something in the back pack."

I watch as mommy find the paper in my shark back pack. "Christian," she yells and daddy walks up to her. "Look at this." And mommy gives daddy the paper. I wonder if I'm in trouble for not having remembered that paper.

Daddy looks at the paper and then he looks at mommy and then back to the paper. "_'The pupil isn't allowed to bring or wear any weapon on to the school's ground. Weapons involves guns, shotguns, airguns, knifes and any other subject that can harm/injure other pupils and teachers.'_" Daddy looks at mommy, and mummy is pale in her face. "This has to be a joke. Listen to this. _'The school's staff is in it's rights to inspects the students lockers, if they think a pupil have a weapon. If a weapon is found on the pupil or in the pupil's locker, the school has the right to expel the pupil from the school.'_ We have to sign this... oh and Teddy too," daddy says and he sounds more and more angry. And mommy walks to daddy's side. "What? Shall Teddy sign too? But he can't spell his entire name yet," mommy says and looks at daddy.

I look at Phoebe, she's still sitting next to me, but I don't want mommy and daddy to know that we spied on them. I take Phoebe's little hand and we walk into the nursery. "Do you want to draw Phoebe?" I ask and she jumps up and down and clap her small hands.

"Draw, draw. Me like to draw."

I smile at Phoebe. "Then sit by the table. I'll get some paper and crayons." I walk to the big chest of drawers and from there, I find some sheets of papers and all of our crayons. I walk back to the table and place it on the middle and sit down next to Phoebe.

Phoebe isn't good at drawing, but she can still see what it is. "Have you missed me, Phoebe?" She nods. "I missed you too."

"You stray witch me t'moraw?"

"Not stray witch, Phoebe, but stay with. Can you say 'stay with'?"

"Stay … with."

I clap my hands. She likes it, when we clap at her. "That's better." I continue to draw. I don't want Phoebe to find out that I lied to her.

"Teddyyyy," she says and kick my leg under the table and I scream. Then daddy is in the room and mommy follows a little after.

Daddy scoops me up and mommy scoops Phoebe up. "What happens here?" daddy asks while he runs his hand up and down my arm.

"Phoebe kicked me," I say. I can see that mommy is about to scold Phoebe but it was my own fault. "Don't scold Phoebe, mommy. It was my fault."

"What do you mean, buddy?" daddy asks me and he walks up to the sofa and sits down with me on his lap.

"I'm sorry, mommy and daddy. I lied to Phoebe. I told her that it was only today I would be in school, and she got angry. Don't scold her mommy, pleace," I beg.

"Oh Honey. My little prince," mommy says. "She's only three years old. This is new for her too, not having her big brother with her all the time."

Mommy then places Phoebe back at the table. "Phoebe, you know that you're not allowed to kick or hit anybody," mommy says in a stern voice and then she walks up to the sofa and sits down next to daddy and me. "Teddy, you didn't know any better. You thought that you just had to go to school one day, so you haven't lied to your sister." Mommy pads me on my knee and I feel a little better.

I look over at Phoebe and she is drawing again. "Are you sure it will be better?" I ask daddy and he nods.

"Absolutely. And you know what?" I shake my head. "In two years Phoebe will attend school too, just like you did today. And then you can protect her again and help her."

I look up at mommy, and she nods. "And I'll do that." Both mommy and daddy gives me a big hug, and I look over at Phoebe. I look forward to when she is attending school. It will be fun and I can tell her every from my own first day.


End file.
